particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Socialist Party
The Libertarian Socialist Party is a political party in Telamon. It was founded in 4278 by Danny Newman's father, Rodney Newman. After 30 years in the Parliament, the party decides to be part of the Government, replacing Kafe Commune. History Rodney Newman was very cautious about the politics in Telamon, which leaded him to found a party in order to establish an anarchy in his nation. He was a supporter of Kafe Commune and both had the same ideology and goals, so the party was only part of the Parliament in order to keep an anarchy, while Kafe Commune was the Head of State. The party was named "Communist Party of the Liberals", but after the death of Rodney Newman, his child, Danny Newman, decided to be the 'leader' of the party, leading it to a new age. Once Danny Newman was the leader of the party, he changed the name of his party to "Libertarian Socialist Party", as well as the logo, color and purposes. "'''November 4291': The party changed its objectives and name, from Communist Party of the Liberals to Libertarian Socialist Party, we aren't anarcho-communists anymore, we are simply libertarians/anarchists and we can mix things from different anarcho ideologies, such as communism, egoism, syndicalism, individualism and others. We are still anti capitalists and we defend everyone's rights."'' October 4303, after a try of several parties of introducing Libertarian Socialists into a cabinet, the members, including the leader, said publicy that they don't want to be part of the Government in any way, but they want to save their country from nationalists. This means, that they want to be part of the congress to vote against or for bills in order to keep an anarchy. September 4308, Kafe Commune is now dissolved, so the Libertarian Socialists are now alone with no supports, and they declare publicy that in order to keep an anarchy, they'll be part of the Government (Head of State) and they call for early elections. The Libertarian Socialists do a poll in order to know who will be the Head of State in case they are elected for, Danny Newman won by a majority (82%). November 4308, Danny Newman is elected as Head of State, and one day after the Workers' Party tries to make a coalition against the Libertarian Socialists. But they will fight until death for an anarchy, for what they call the paradise of liberty and equality. December 4311, with the arrival of new parties to the Parliament, Telamonia calls for early elections. The Libertarian Socialist Party wins again, Danny Newman says that this will be the last time we will see him as Head of State, another person will replace him as leader. "From now on, we can smile to our conservative and fascist friends, because we won them, we've been fighting for an anarchy for a lot of years and they couldn't win us yet. And we won't stop fighting for it until we think it's the moment to say goodbye to our party. I've fought for the freedom, for the anarchy, for Kafe Commune and for my father, he would be proud of what I've done, because you know, not everyone can do what we've been doing. But things change, I'm not prepared to lead my party, and I'm 48, but I'll always be there for them." ---- Danny Newman, March 4312. March 4313: Due to the end of the second elections, a new applicant for HoS is choosen. Shall we now listen to Landon Hollis, our new party 'leader'! Danny Newman will replace him as the candidate for Foreign Affairs and secretary. April 4330: 'After a great fight in the revolution, the Libertarian Socialist party closes its doors and leaves the Parliament, but it has still some organizations and projects. Some of their members join another party: the Federal Collectivist Union Party. Ideology Althought the party started as a Communist-Anarcho-Communist party, with Danny Newman as leader it changed a lot. Especially regarding to its ideology. Danny Newman doesn't like being an ideology and yet, so he decided making a mixture of all anarchist's branches and a mixture of other non-anarchist purposes. He says that he fights for the liberty and equality, for the respect and pacifism, for the nature, and for everyone's rights. We could say that's fighting for an anarchy, but which kind? That's what Danny Newman opposes, so he declared publicy that his party can be Anarcho-Communist, Individualist, Mutualist, Libertarian, egoist and any other branch. Leader Periods 'Rodney Newman: 4278 - 44 years old (Founds the Communist Party of the Liberals, Libertarian Socialist Party in the future). 4291 - 57 years old (He dies, and his child, Danny Newman, becomes the new leader). Danny Newman: 4291 - 27 years old (Becomes the leader of the CPL, changing it to the LSP). 4303 - 39 years old (Declares, publicy, that they don't want to be part of the Government). 4308 - 44 years old (Wins the first presidential elections). 4311 - 47 years old (Wins the second presidential elections). 4313 - 49 years old (Leaves his position as the party leader, to be the secretary and candidate of Foreign Affairs). Landon Hollis: 4313 - 31 years old (Became the new party leader of the LSP). 4314 - 32 years old (Makes a new bill to support anarchy, which is accepted). 4317 - 35 years old (Changes the party colour to a grey one, also gets more seats in the Parliament). 4323 - 41 years old (Wins the elections and changes the law to introduce a new anarchy). 4330 - 48 years old (Dissolves the party and the anarchy ends). Curiosities of the party * When the party was formed, it was named Neo-Anarchist Union, then in 4282 it was changed to "Communist Party of the Liberals". On 4291 it was changed to "Libertarian Socialist Party". * When the Libertarian Socialist movement (Telamonese anarchy) came to Telamon, the National Party surrounded. Kafe Commune and the Libertarian Socialists won the battle. * Some people say that the reason why Kafe Commune was dissolved wasn't because of the death of his leader, but it was because they had nothing to do since the Libertarian Socialists had more power and they completed their objectives: end with the National Party's oppression. * Danny Newman thought that Landon Hollis would be a good replacement, but when he was elected as new leader of the party, he needed to help him many times in order to keep a good image to the rest of the parties and Telamon in general. Other parties with the same name Libertarian Socialist Party (Barmenia') DISSOLVED'Category:Political parties in Telamon Category:Telamonese anarchy Category:Libertarian parties Category:Libertarian political parties Category:Libertarianism